


Exchange Student

by StarStriking



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStriking/pseuds/StarStriking
Summary: (Harry Potter AU) Yuuri goes to Mahoutokoro School of Magic in Japan with his friends, Yuuko and Takeshi. One day, it is announced that there will be exchange students from Thailand, China, and Russia visiting from various wizarding schools. It just so happens that one of Russia's greatest wizard prodigies, Viktor Nikiforov, is one of those students. What happens when Yuuri and Viktor meet for the first time and change each other's worlds?





	1. (E) Intro

**Author's Note:**

> If there is a chapter that has (E) at the beginning of the name, that means it has been edited. When I post chapters, I usually post them later at night and then edit them fully the next morning. That means correcting little errors and stuff. Feel free to tell me if there is something I did miss.

Yuuri's POV  
_________  
I didn't know about magic when I was younger. I didn't know what was being held from me in the world of magic. Neither did Mother, Father or my older sister, Mari. So it was a surprise to all of us when a giant storm petrel carrying an old man arrived at our doorstep when I was seven. He said I had magic in my blood, somehow, the magic skipped a few generations, as well as Mari, and gathered in my blood. My family was ecstatic to hear that I was special. So happy that they could barely contain it.

The first three years I would fly to school and then come back home the same evening. It was scary, visiting a new part of my country all alone, without knowing a single person who was going to this new school with me. Over time, though, I gained friends. To this day, Yuuko and Takeshi are still my best friends. When I turned eleven, I was finally old enough to start boarding at Mahoutokoro, instead of having to make the journey back to home every night. Which by all means should've taken hours, even if I were in a plane, but the giant storm petrel wasn't normal by any means.

It's been nine years since I started attending Mahoutokoro School of Magic, and my feelings have never wavered towards it.

_________

"Yuuri! Hurry up! We are going to be late for breakfast!" Yuuko called back to me as I ran behind her and Takeshi. I had a bad night of sleep, meaning I slept past my normal waking time. So, if we didn't run, we'd be late for breakfast, morning announcements and probably class with our luck. As we all ran, we only caught up with one other student who had been a bit ill-timed as well.  
  
"Okay! Okay!" Finally, after running a bit faster, we made it to the main hall. And, to make it better, we had just made it in time for breakfast to start. As we walked into the hall, behind us, the doors shut out any other latecomers. Before the doors shut, I saw the boy we had passed only a few moments ago, being locked out with a face of utter despair. He and anyone else who hadn't made it in time would have to wait until lunch to eat.  
  
The dining hall that laid in front of me had many smaller tables, each enough to hold four students each. But the tables were sorted into different year groups. So the youngest students sat against the right wall, whereas the eldest sat on the far left wall. Yuuko, Takeshi and I were to sit in the second to last row of tables. In our row, there were about 13 tables. One table that was closest to us was completely open, so we took it and prepared for breakfast to be served.   
  
"Did you guys hear about that rumor that there are going to be exchange students here? Like Headmaster Osamu was heard talking with a few other teachers about students from Russia, China and I think one other place, but I can't remember." Takeshi said as large pots of rice, miso soup and a large plate of grilled shishamo appeared in front of us, as well as smaller bowls and plates at each seat. "And! He also said it'd be announced today, in the morning announcements."  
  
"No. I didn't hear that. Who told you?" Yuuko asked. Instead of asking my own questions, which I would do eventually, I decided to get my food and just listen to the answer that Takeshi would give Yuuko. First, I start with the grilled shishamo, placing three on my plate, then I place some miso in a bowl and some rice on my plate. The smell of it all made me want to eat all the servings.   
"Moto but-"  
"Moto. As in Rin Moto? You are going to trust Moto for information?" Yuuko sounded as if Takeshi made some joke, which, honestly, I thought too. Rin Moto was known as the kid who had his nose in everyone's business, yet gave out false information to spread rumors. He is a year younger than me, but I still remember when I was thirteen and the entire school went crazy cause he spread the rumor that some weird magic disease that made people sleep dance had made it into the school. Let me tell you, that was one wacky week.   
  
"Well- yes. I actually believe him this time." Takeshi folded his arms and pouted before piling up his plate with food.   
"Good luck with that," I say in between bits. "Looks like Headmaster Osamu is here anyway, so I suppose we shall find out."   
In walked an old man with a long, brushed and white beard that reached down to the beginning of his hakama. His long emerald sleeves glimmered with gold, his face embodied honor and grace. He was a powerful wizard in Japan. Not only in magic, but also in influence.   
  
"My dear students, good morning." His words were met with a chorus of good mornings from all around the room. Afterward, there was a hush over the crowd of children. He scanned the room with a soft smile. "What a lovely morning it indeed is. It is time for the morning announcements. First off, I'd like to thank our wonderful staff, for once again, preparing our school for the upcoming Quidditch match." A few people cheered from the rows to my left and right. "For those training, a list will be posted in the main hall with times of when each team may practice on the field. As for those who want to watch the game, that will be at the end of the month on the 30th."   
  
"Students grades one through six have the opportunity to fly on broomsticks on the Saturday before the match. The Match will take place on Sunday. Remember, for all activities on the weekends, students who are not boarding with us must either have a parent or guardian present or must bring in a permission slip with their signature at least a week prior to the event. And do not try to forge your guardian's signature, as we will be able to tell. That is all I have to say. Thank you for your attention and enjoy your breakfast." As he slowly backed up to sit at his own table, everyone started talking again. The noise level rose back up to where it had been before Headmaster Osamu spoke.  
  
"I guess Moto was wrong-" I started, but before I could finish, Headmaster Osamu spoke up again.  
"Ah! I did seem to forget to mention one thing. Tomorrow, we are expected to have guests arriving. Not just any guests, but exchange students from magic schools in Thailand, China, and even students from the Koldovstoretz school in Russia! This is apart of a program that our schools have decided upon together to show unity among our schools and this year, we are hosting the program. In total, we will be having 25 foreign students, all shall be above the age of 14. I expect nothing but kindness and grace towards these students." People started whispering among themselves, including Takeshi and Yuuko.   
  
"I told you guys, but you didn't believe me." Takeshi lifted his chin and turned from Yuuko who just stared in disbelief.   
"They will be here for three months. Now, I believe that really is all I have to say. So once more, thank you for your attention and enjoy your breakfast." With that Headmaster Omasu sat down and didn't stand back up.   
  
"Wow, Takeshi. Did not see Moto as the type to actually tell the truth for once." I said, shaking my head. Thailand, China, and Russia, huh? I wonder why those countries. I mean, obviously Russia because of Koldovstoretz, but China? And Thailand? Odd. As Yuuko and Takeshi talked about the odds of Moto being right, I continued to eat. It left me to wonder how the next three months will be, considering today was the first of October.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I altered the ages a bit of some of the characters just so that they'd be all similar ages. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to fit some characters in that I want to with my plot and I wanted them all in the same few years. So... yeah. Hope that doesn't annoy anyone. But, their age order (hopefully) hasn't changed.


	2. (E) Missing Breakfast and Arriving at Mahoutokoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you silver_wolf1249 for catching the coy/koi fish misspelling!  
> Thank you Pashiradoki_83 for catching the queue/cue misspelling! I must've been /very/ tired when writing this chapter!

**_________**  
_**Yuuri's POV** _  
**_________**

Again, I had a bad night of sleep. But this time, it wasn't cause I spent way too long studying past hours, but it was because I was excited about the exchange students. After breakfast, during potions, we finally met up with Minako, who told us that the one, the only, Viktor Nikiforov would be among the nine students visiting from Koldovstoretz. He is said to be one of the most talented and skilled wizards to ever attend Koldgovstoretz! The fact that I'd be on the same grounds as him, excited me.  
I barely got any sleep. In the morning, as I had the morning before, I woke up late. Even with the morning grogginess mixed with a lack of sleep, I moved quickly. Gathering my green colored robes along with my satchel of school books. I ran behind Yuuko and Takeshi, slower than I was yesterday, towards the dining hall. Though this time, when I got to the doors, only Yuuko and Takeshi made it in. When I heard the loud noise the large wooden doors made when shutting, I felt it deep in my soul. It seemed to echo in my head. That was the first time in at least two years that I hadn't made it to breakfast. I cursed under my breath, scanning the empty halls around me.  
No one. Perfect. What was I supposed to do now? Classes don't start for another forty-five minutes and it didn't appear that many people wanted to miss out on the morning announcements. My guess is that the arrival time of our guests would be announced, or they'd already be here. I wanted to be in there! After a quick brainstorm, I figured I should probably stay close-ish to my first class of the day until it started. Which for today, was Charms and Everyday Spells. That was near the gardens, so I suppose I could just hang out there till it was time. Maybe get in some extra studying.  
So I turn right from the wooden doors and head towards the gardens.

 _ **_________**_  
_**Viktor's POV**_  
_**_________**_  
When we arrived at the school that would be our home for the next three months, I was eager to get out and stretch my legs. Maybe look around a bit before meeting the new students and staff. So why not walk around? "Mr.Yakov! I'm headed out for a walk! Be back!" I announced, stepping out of golden flying train that we had arrived on. 'A train?' you might ask. Yes. A golden flying train that I found ridiculous. I heard the french travel by flying carriage, which I think would be way more fabulous than a golden train.  
"Don't you dare-" I walked away before Yakov could finish. If I don't hear it, it won't affect me. I can at least plead innocence if I get in trouble. Instantly, when the door shut, it became quiet. Only the whispers of the wind graced my ears. That was insanely calming. It was as if the entire mountain was sleeping. The sunshine was the first thing I noticed.  
Where we had landed was on top of the mountain that Mahoutokoro resided on. We landed in front of the school. It was simply beautiful from where I stood. The building stood tall and could easily be home to a great emperor. The roof had what seemed like gold on it, the jade walls matched well with the gold. It was simply gorgeous. Before today, I had seen nothing like it. There were large wooden doors, which I guessed was the main entrance, but I didn't want to just walk in through the front door. If I did that there is more of a chance of me getting caught and getting in trouble. So obviously, I do what any sane person would. I walk to the side of the castle, where I could see a garden.  
How the top of a volcano could hold this castle and the gardens and all the other places I've heard they have here was above me. Sure it was magic and all, but still. I always imagined the top of volcanoes and mountains to be a sharp and tiny peak. The garden, from what I could tell, or at least the part I was in, was empty. A fountain sprinkled water into a large koi pond, where fish swam about happily. The koi pond had small rivers allowing the fish to swim freely around the garden. Wooden bridges went over the koi's waterways, connecting the grassy patches together. Rows of different types of trees and flowers created a serene place where I suppose just about anyone could find peace. This place was so warm compared the cold mountains of Russia. And there was almost no snow. Though I suppose October wasn't snowy for a majority of the world. Where Koldostoretz is situated, it is almost always snowing. Suppose one gets used to it, though.  
I walk around, letting the sound of the fountain and the aromas of the plants calm me. The sun warmed my entire body, making me feel all fuzzy on the inside. It reminds me of the garden Mama used to let me help with. We used to plant azaleas and roses in that garden. The memories of the spring days I'd spend out there with my dog, Makkachin, playing in the grass. Then, Mama would call us in for supper which was made with fresh vegetables from the garden. I miss those days of youth.  
Somehow, I must've forgotten where I was, cause at one moment, I was strolling through the garden, the next I was running into another person.  
"Oh! I am so very sorry!" I exclaimed as I felt the person I ran into start to fall. I caught the boy, but only barely saving him from falling to the ground. Instantly, his face turned red and he picked himself up again. He was obviously from this school. You wanna know how I knew? He was wearing long robes that were colored the same shade of green as the azalea leaves, he was half babbling in Japanese with a few English 'sorry's tossed in, I don't think any other schools arrived yet, and no one else from my group had been with me. The boy, who could be no more than a year younger than me, had light skin, a shade darker than mine, brown eyes and dark, almost completely black hair. If I am honest, the first thing that came to mind was just 'beautiful'. But, I put his looks aside and focused on finding out if he was alright.  
"Hey, you okay?" I ask him, in English, hoping he'd understand, reaching down to pick up the books that had fallen out of his bag. His face remained red as he took his books back.  
"Yeah, yeah. Thanks. Sorry about that." The boy looked down at his feet. I felt ridiculously bad. Thankfully, he understood and at least spoke some English.  
"No, I'm sorry. I should've been paying attention to where I was going." I explained. "I'm Viktor Nikiforov." I extend my hand to shake his. He looked up at me, wide-eyed, then looked down at my hand.  
"Y-Yuuri Katsuki." He stuttered, shaking my hand. I smiled happily. Yuuri was similar to Yurio, though I am not sure Yurio would like that. "Nice t-to meet y-you."  
"Nice to meet you too, Yuuri Katsuki. I-" Before I could continue, I could hear my name being called behind me.  
"Viktor! Viktor!" The voice continued to call my name and I sigh.  
"Well, that is my cue to leave. Sorry I have to go so soon, Yuuri. Maybe we can talk next time? Dasvidaniya!" I wave to him, then turn to see Yurio Plitsetsky walking into the garden with, you guessed it, an annoyed face.  
"C'mon Viktor! Yakov wants you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I wrote two chapters so here is the second, only an hour and a half after I finished the first. It's a bit short compared to the first one because it took shorter to write, but I'll probably add more tomorrow. Tell me what y'all think about it so far! Also, Yuri P is just gonna be referred to as Yurio to help with confusion.


	3. Falling Asleep

__**_________**  
Yuuri's POV  
_________  
I was still shaking when Yuuko found me sitting alone in the garden. Viktor Nikiforov had just spoken to me. My mind danced around, thinking of everything I had just done wrong. First off, I bumped into him, then almost fell down and didn't pick up my books quick enough. And of course, I lost my words when he asked me if I was okay. My stomach churned at what he thinks of me now. The klutz who couldn't say his own name. Great.   
"Yuuri! Finally! I was searching around for you. We gotta get over to Charms. Takeshi is waiting for us there. Something about not wanting to be late for class again." Yuuko chimed, walking over to me. She stood in front of me and all I could manage to do was look up at her. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
I rose from the bench I had been sitting on for the past half hour, thinking of how I could either avoid him the rest of the time or try and repair my reputation. If I couldn't find I right time to repair my reputation, I suppose avoiding him and the entire group of Russians all together wasn't a bad plan. And I sincerely doubt I will ever get to talk to any of them again.  
"Are you gonna answer me?" Yuuko asked as I started walking to class. She walked beside me. "Was it because you missed breakfast? It wasn't anything special. I mean we didn't even get to hear when the students would be arriving-"  
"Well, the Russians are already here if it helps," I mumbled quietly and my voice came out weaker than I intended it to be.   
"They are?" Yuuko practically shouted as we entered a hall of students, all heading to their respective classes. We got a few side eyes and some students appeared to be curious, but I kept walking. "How do you know?"  
"Long story."  
"I got time."   
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Please?" Yuuko begged. I suppose if I just told her, it wouldn't hurt. But still, there were people around that could hear about my embarrassing encounter with a top notch wizard. His silver hair still seemed to sway in front of me whenever I closed my eyes.   
"Fine." I sighed, letting my shoulders sink a bit. "I may have ran into a certain Russian wizard who had been walking around the gardens when I first got there." My words were whispered, as I didn't need Moto around hearing even a small part of this. Or any of his little rats that get him information.   
"What?" This time she actually did shout.   
"Quiet down." I hissed, hoping it wouldn't draw any more attention to us.   
"Who was it?" Yuuko whispered as we got closer to the classroom. My eyes scanned the halls, making sure I didn't see Moto or his siblings.   
"Viktor Nikifor-"  
"Vi-" Before she could scream his name in a hall of students who were awaiting the arrival of the students and would definitely ask questions if they heard his name, I gave Yuuko a pointed look. Instantly, she stopped, hopefully realizing that she was screaming. "Viktor Nikiforov? Like the Viktor?" She was back to whispering now.   
"Yeah. That one." We entered Charms class, where Takeshi had already been sitting down with his book. "I'll tell you later." I brushed off her whispered questions about the encounter throughout the time we waited for Miss Yamasaki to enter the class.   
"Fine, but I expect a detailed story when you do tell me." Yuuko sat in between me and Takeshi. I took the seat next to her.   
"What are you gonna tell her?" Takeshi asked, leaning in front of Yuuko towards me.   
"Long story-"  
"He met Viktor Nikiforov and won't tell me what happened," Yuuko explained. What is it with her and interrupting me?   
"He met Viktor Nikiforov?" Minako slide into her seat next to me. Great at this rate everyone in the school will be asking me. I groaned, placing my hands into my hands. Even just thinking about speaking about what I had said and done made me want to crawl into a hole. Nonetheless, I doubt Yuuko, Takeshi or Minako would let me off the hook.

I fell asleep in my fourth class, The History of Magic. I only fell asleep towards the end, but to be fair, even if I was awake, I wouldn't be paying attention to the class. My mind was far from my class. The silver hair and deep plum robes draped around the shoulders of the Koldostoretz student had been stuck in my mind. Nothing else seemed to want to be thought about, so it was pushed to the front of my mind. The feeling of falling in front of him was distracting.   
My drowsiness finally won, so I leaned my head upon the table and fell asleep. It wasn't until the class was over that I was awoken by a very excited young boy. Since History of Magic was a class that you could, if you wanted to, drop after your fifth year, Yuuko, Takeshi, and Minako all decided to drop it. I was the only one who decided to keep it. So I didn't really know the person who was waking me up.   
"Hey, it's time for lunch." The boy had blonde hair, with the bangs colored red. An odd hair style if you ask me. He was at least two years younger than me. Though that wasn't particularly odd. He was probably in the year under me and chose to continue with History of Magic. Of course, I had seen him around once or twice before, but I'd never really learned the name of the boy.   
"Did I fall asleep?" I ask, pushing myself away from the table. People around me were rising from their seats and gathering their books. Thankfully it didn't seem like anything important happened in class. I could probably catch up on whatever they reviewed by rereading the chapter in my textbook.   
"Yeah. About twenty minutes ago. No one bothered you, though." He chimed, happily stuffing his books into his bag. I picked up my books, the same ones that fell earlier, and opened my bag to place them with the other books.   
"Thank you for waking me. Probably would've slept right through lunch." I added with a small chuckle. He followed me out of the classroom.   
"Oh, it was no problem!" He bounced up and done as we walked towards the lunchroom with nearly every other student. Only a few stayed behind to chat. "That's what friends are for!" He spoke like we were close, but I couldn't even remember his name. Had we talked before? Had we become friends and did I simply forget? Not sure, but I do not want to ask and have it become awkward if I did know him.   
"Heya!" Yuuko bounced up to me, almost as energetic as the boy. Takeshi followed behind her.   
"Hi, guys," I said while yawning.   
"Hello!" The blonde boy beside me beamed. Yuuko and Takeshi looked at me oddly as if to ask 'who is he' but all I did was give a shrug. It wasn't like I knew either.  
"Hey! Minami!" A voice called behind me and the young boy did a full 180 to talk to the girl who was walking towards us. Minami. That was his name. It rang a bell, but no memories really came out of the name. "Your brother is looking for you!" She said and Minami ran off.  
"Bye guys! See you later!" He waved and ran off into the dining hall.   
"Who was that?" Yuuko questioned.  
"Minami is my guess. He woke me up in History when class ended." I explained simply. Now that I was only a few feet from the dining hall, I realized how hungry I really was. My stomach growled from lack of food. I hadn't ate much at dinner and since I missed breakfast, I was sure that if I didn't eat right now I would be sick.   
"You fell asleep during History? Dude, how tired are you?" Takeshi said, placing an arm over my shoulder. Finally, the three of us started walking into the dining hall. I was so ready for lunch.   
"Very tired."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and post chapters as I finish them, but after this one, they will probably get further apart. I will try to get at least 1 chapter pre week out.


	4. Meeting People is Embarassing

_**_________**_  
_**Viktor's POV**_  
_**_________**_  
Mila stood on one side of me and Georgi stood on the other. Usually, Yurio would be somewhere near me, but I think he was talking to Yakov or something. We all, including the other students that had come along from Koldostoretz, stood in the main hall, waiting. We were waiting for Yakov and the Headmaster of this school. Yakov was probably scolding Yurio and well, I don't know what the Headmaster was doing.  
For all I know he could be attending to a flock of rare unicorns. He probably wasn't, I mean unicorns don't even live here. While waiting, groups of students that were from here passed by, as I am sure they do every day they are here. But I am sure I saw a few faces pass by us more than once. I mean, it wasn't every day that you see people with plum robes, that looked nothing like the robes the students here wore, just... standing in the main hall. We must have looked ridiculous.  
The fur inside of my coat kept me warm, but I was not sure that is what I needed when I was already rather warm and the temperature did not want to lower. Yet, I didn't want to have to carry it around on my arm and it'd feel weird not wearing it. Usually, back in Russia, we never feel warm enough to take the coat off during the day. It is almost always under freezing where the school is. I've never really minded it though.  
"Yakov's back," Mila mumbled under her breath. She was right because only a few moments later I heard him scolding Yurio.  
"Yurio, if you ever want me to help you out again, you will listen to me!" An audible sigh left my mouth. As their voices got closer, the crowd thinned out. Soon, it was just us in the hall that we had never been to.  
"So, Yakov, when is the welcome ceremony again?" I asked. Hopefully, he'd actually listen and not continue yelling at Yurio. It got tedious having to ask over and over again.  
"Later tonight at dinner. Until then we are allowed to walk around a bit. Though, we all have to stay together." He explained, walking in front of us. "Let's see..." His arm lifted to just in front of his eyes, where he could read his watch. "We have all day. If I am correct, class have only just begun. And since dinner isn't until around six, if I am correct, we have about ten hours to just explore. Lunch is at eleven."  
"Well, I think I might take off then and explore," I stated simply.  
"I'll join you," Yurio said from behind me, unsurprisingly. Mila also decided to join. So we left Yakov, Georgi and the rest behind as we walked off through the empty halls.  
What students had been passing us earlier, had all disappeared by now. Almost no one walked the area with us, besides the stray student or teacher. It was eerily quiet as we passed what I believed were the main dining hall doors. The walls had paintings on them. The paintings were mostly of landscapes. Oceans, mountains, a rouge animal here and there.  
One that really caught my eye though, was one of what I believed to be the island we currently on. A large single mountain rose from the ocean like a horn from a blue mop of hair. The waves appeared to be crashing against the large rock as I looked at the picture. The clouds moved to the left side of the painting, only to disappear out of frame. Even though it was as if I was watching a live picture, it was in a beautiful art style that told me that it was no video or live feed.  
"Vitya, c'mon." Mila walked passed me, as I had stopped to view the painting. I suppose I could ask about this enchantment later. It isn't like the painting will disappear.

_**_________** _  
_**Yuuri's POV** _  
_**_________** _

With the way my school day was going, dinner could not have come sooner. First, I missed breakfast, then fell asleep in History of Magic and of course why would my luck change at all after those obvious signs that I should've just went back to sleep instead of continuing on with the day. I am completely positive that I failed a test I had taken in botany and well, during lunch, I had managed to spill all my food on my robes.  
Let's just say, that I was glad that I was not seated by any younger children at the time, as I fear they would be scarred from my choice of words in that moment. Of course, Yuuko and Takeshi found it hilarious. I just want to sleep. The faster I could get dinner over with, without any mishaps, the sooner I could sleep and the closer I can get to starting a new day.  
So, I sit with Yuuko, Takeshi, and Minako at the table, waiting for food. Even though I had slept earlier, I really felt exhausted. My eyes feel like they are being pulled down by large weights, yet somehow, I kept them open.  
"So, Yuuri. Now that we are all sitting together and now that you aren't busy spilling food all over yourself to divert the subject, you got to tell us what happened earlier." Minako mentioned, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.  
"What about earlier?" I ask, trying to ignore the fact that I fully knew what she was referring to and the fact that everyone else at the table was interested as well. That meant I wasn't getting away from talking about this forever. But I can definitely try to put it off as long as I can.  
"Stop shitting around." She said bluntly, placing her chin in her hand as if she was bored. "You know."  
"C'mon, Yuuri. We won't tell anyone else. Please?" Yuuko joined in and soon, all three were asking about it. Too many questions. I wished they'd just leave it alone so I could be left alone to pity myself. Every question was just a reminder.  
"Fine. If you guys will stop asking about it." I sighed, not knowing where to start.  
"Great. From the beginning, every detail." Minako lit up with curiosity.  
"Okay, okay. I get it. So, I missed breakfast thanks to Yuuko and Takeshi not waking me up early enough-"  
"Hey!"  
"As I said, they didn't wake me up early enough, so I got locked out." I continued to explain what had happened to me. How I walked out to the garden to study, only to run into the beautiful Viktor of Koldstoretz, though I left out details of his appearance. I don't need them pushing questions even more. Already, I knew they were gonna read into every detail. I also left out the bit of detail about how I couldn't move or talk well after running into him, resulting in him picking my books up.  
There was no way I could publicly admit to that. By the time I finished, which all-in-all, didn't take that long, I was starting to wonder why we hadn't gotten nightly announcements and food yet. Usually, by five to ten minutes of sitting in the hall, we get food. Maybe we had gotten here earlier? No. That can't be it. Mostly all the other students seemed to be here and that's usually a sign that we've waited the full ten minutes or more. I scanned the crowd, looking for any signs as to why we hadn't started yet.  
"You are kidding me. And then he walked away?"  
"What about the other kid?"  
"Did you just sit there afterward?" While scanning the crowds, my eyes made an abrupt halt after recognizing a familiar color. That must be why Headmaster Omasu hasn't started dinner. All the questions I was asked just kind of just faded into the background. Back on the far right wall of the dining hall, standing just feet away from the younger students who would be staying all year for the first time this year, I saw a group of students, each separated into smaller groups by their uniforms. What really caught my attention was the silver-haired, purple robed boy who stood in front of his small group, which stood in front of the rest of the groups. Viktor Nikiforov.  
He seemed uninterested in what the older man in front was speaking of, so he too seemed to scan that crowd of students. While looking at all the students, he spotted me and grinned, waving small before he was pulled back into the conversation with the old man. For the brief moment he locked eyes with me and smiled, I felt like burning to a crisp. A hot feeling burned my face, getting as close to fire as possible without actually burning me.  
I turned away as soon as he did, burying my face in my hands. Sadly it was not the first time I felt the need to bury my face today. That was just the general feeling of today. Shit. He remembered me. My body no longer felt tired, or hungry for that. I just wanted to jump off a cliff. He probably already told everyone with him about how stupid I acted. I just ignored the poking questions of the others and hoped by the time I lifted my head, it would be tomorrow and I wouldn't have to deal being in the same room as him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter as I forgot to write it till tonight. Just a few notes, I am finally getting over the pain from my wisdom teeth removal that was less than two weeks ago, which is fantastic, but I believe I might be getting ill. As my little sister and little brothers are ill, I do not think I will be able to not be ill for much longer. If I do get sick, I might be a bit late on getting a chapter up, but I will still try and update a chapter at least once in the upcoming week. So, yeah.


	5. Author's Note

Hey! So, I know I said I'd try and release a chapter every week or so, but I just wanted to warn y'all that I might be a bit slow because of my current mental state, the increase in activities I have during the week, a writer's block and I've been trying to actually plan out what I want to happen in the story. I just wanted y'all to know that it might be biweekly or so.   
So, yeah. Just a warning that I might now be able to get a chapter out this week and possibly next week.   
Thanks for reading!  
- **Diane**


	6. An Underwhelming Welcome Ceremony

  
**CHAPTER 5**  
_________  
 _Viktor's POV_  
_________

I saw Yuuri again, across the dining hall, sitting with what I guessed are his friends. A young girl and boy, both Yuuri's age. The dining hall's set up was odd. Rows of small tables held students, from the ages of what seemed like seven-year-olds to eighteen and nineteen-year-olds. The closest to our groups were the youngest. Young children stare at us in awe, others babble in another language to their friends. It was weird compared to Koldovstoretz. We had six longer tables, not really segregated by anything.   
Yuuri hid his face almost instantly when I smiled at his as if he was upset. Had I done something wrong? Had I come off as rude before? In my head, I came off as nice. I hadn't much care in the world for what Yakov was saying to me, so I let my mind run wild. I wanted to talk to Yuuri again, maybe actually have a conversation with him, but if I upset him in some way... I hope I didn't upset him. Everything in me seemed to melt at the fact that I may have upset him. And it didn't melt in a good way.   
"Viktor?" I heard my name being called, so I snapped myself back to reality. Everyone who was in our group was staring at me with an odd look. As if I did something wrong. Mila had been the one to call me. I turned directly towards her, ignoring the other eyes.  
"Yeah?"  
"Didn't anyone tell you staring is rude?" Yurio mumbles from beside me.   
"We're going to be called up in a second, pay attention." Yakov scolded. It wasn't exactly a scolding, but his tone said it all. I take a deep breath once I feel the eyes move away, and I adjust my robes to look perfect. It wasn't every day you had to impress an entire student body who only knew of you and didn't actually know you.   
"So, let me introduce the schools and students. First, we have the Koldovstoretz school from Russia!" English was a language we all seemed to understand, which was helpful. The students clapped as I followed Yakov and the others in the front, to stand beside the headmaster of Mahoutokoro. I slapped a grin on, which I noticed had slipped away from my face. Shoulders down, chin up, eyes open, walk confidently. Don't let them see anything else but grace, confidence, and beauty.   
Mother's words echoed in my head as I stepped forward. They always kept me calm, even in the most stressful of times.   
"Viktor Nikiforov, Mila Babachiva, Georgi Popovich, Dimitri Vasiliev, Luka Vasiliev, Maria Galiaskarova, Yurio Plitsetsky, Michael Tongko and Annika Ivanova have all joined us this semester." The school clapped. Teachers, students and other staff alike. It was a familiar sound that made it even easier to be calm. I was used to being in the spotlight, having been placed there from a young age. The spotlight was like my home now. Or it at least felt like home.   
"Next, are the students from Thailand!" I stopped at the other end of the stage, with the rest of our group and watched as students in bright orange and yellow uniforms stepped onto the stage. A colorful bunch, the Thai. It wasn't bad, it actually worked, but I don't think I'd ever be able to pull off such colors. I have to stick to dark blues, dark purples and greys.  
"Isra Boontan, Decha Chaiyamo, Phichit Chulanont, Kohsoom Intapanya, Chakan Jansuwanno," The rest of the names kind of faded off. Soon they were standing next to us, standing proud and happy. Soon the third group came up. China. They were wearing black suit looking uniforms. A bit boring for my taste, but I mean, it worked. The last group definitely had a different air to them. They weren't as cheery as the Thai appeared to be. I knew at least two people from Thailand that were in that group and one person from China. And of course, I knew everyone from Russia. Sometimes I wish I knew more people. I do know a lot of people, a lot of people talk to me, but I do not consider myself popular, as some of these other people might consider me. Or at least not popular when it matters.

_________  
Yuuri's POV  
_________

There could've been a large ceremony for each school, with fireworks, a feast and live music and I still would have trouble focusing. It was hard for me to focus on staying awake. If I was allowed, I would just leave and fall asleep on the floor outside the dining hall. But the doors were closed and I knew I wouldn't be able to get out.   
Though, to be completely honest, what I did pay attention to during the introductions of the schools, was kind of boring. There was nothing special.  
Each school was introduced in their own manner. Each had a member of their group standing towards the front with their staff. Russia obviously had Viktor at the front. I had to skip looking at him for too long. Thaiand had a boy with a bright yellow outfit on, which actually looked good on him. I do not think a lot of people look good in that bright of a yellow. And China had a timid looking girl, holding her head as high as she could.   
"Now, it is time for the feast. After dinner, please report to either me, Professor Tamatsuki, Professor Gushiken or Professor Kubo to see your sleeping arrangements." When the food appeared in front of me, I couldn't have been happier. Instantly, I filled my plate up. All the exchange students sat at a bunch of tables I hadn't notice had been set up when we entered.   
"So, when are you going to talk to him again?" Minako asked, sliding closer to me on the table. Ignoring her, I kept piling food on my plate. Not going to lie, I thought about just shoving my pockets full of rice and leaving. But instead, I shoved my mouth full. That way I'd have an excuse for not answering. I didn't know when I was going to talk to him. I wanted to talk to him again as soon as possible, but was that really going to happen? No. He's busy and probably doesn't want to talk to me again. Thinking about running into him again and his reaction made me feel sick to my stomach. Like someone hollowed out my guts and tied each into a knot. It was an odd feeling, not wanting to eat. The room started to feel warmer the more I thought about how he'd react. He would probably laugh at the boy who couldn't think or talk. God, I need to get him out of my mind. I felt sweat start to form on my forehead as I got more worked up. I needed to lay down. Like now.  
"Yuri-"  
"I think I'm going to head to the dorm so I can get some sleep." Cutting her off, I looked at my half-finished plate before standing. "I'm really tired plus I don't feel well. If I go to be now, hopefully I'll feel better tomorrow." Before they could protest, I got up and left. Ignoring the people looking as I dodged tables and people. The faster I got out of here, the faster I could just fall asleep. Just not exist for a few hours. I wouldn't have to think about anything if I fall asleep. No one would have to think about me if I fall asleep. Just not doing anything for a few hours sounded so nice right now.   
I left the room without a second thought. The halls were empty, but that wasn't surprising. I was glad they were for once. This was only one of three times I've upright left dinner. Once I was forced to by the nurses because I was puking and the other time I fell asleep mid-bite and fell onto the table. I was forced to leave to get some sleep. This is the first time I've left without being told to though. Hopefully, they'd understand. I'd never leave any class or school activity if I didn't truly feel like utter shit.   
"Mr. Katsuki?" I heard a voice so shrill, that I almost jumped out of my skin. It was Madam Koyama, teacher of magical charms. Her skin was wrinkled from the years weighing down on her. No one knew exactly how she was. But everyone has heard her talk about both world wars as if it were yesterday.   
"Oh, sorry Madam Koyama." I bowed my head slightly, acknowledging her after coming to a complete stop. She wasn't someone to ignore. She knew of everything going on around the school and knew how to manipulate what's going on to her advantage, so with one flick, she could have you in detention for three months. I've seen her do it with my own eyes. I felt so bad for Moto.   
"Where are you going? Hasn't dinner started by now?" She asked, her prying eyes trying to get any and all information.   
"Oh yes, it has, but I feel really sick," I answered simply, thinking of something that'd get her out of my head. Saying something like I thought I was contagious would probably work. Only a few times before have I had to deal with Madam Koyama. Usually, it was in between classes, when I had to grab a book before I forgot in my dorm. Mostly, I teachers wouldn't mind if I was a moment late to class because of how rare it was that I was late, but Madam Koyama just knew when someone wasn't where they were supposed to be.  
"How so?"  
"Well, my stomach is very upset. I actually got sick earlier but if you'd rather I'd go back to-"  
"No, no. It's fine. Get rest. I'll inform the others why you were not there tonight." Her face contoured in a disguised manner. Meaning, I would be able to go to bed without being bothered by anyone in the morning if I wasn't at class. Meaning if I needed it, tomorrow I could just ignore the world and not leave bed.   
"Thank you, Madam Koyama."   
"Of course, go get some sleep." With that, she was rushing off. Probably to the dining hall. I could probably walk anywhere in the school and no one would bother me now that Madam Koyama was headed off. But all I wanted to do, truly, was sleep. No way I'd be up for walking the school grounds. So I did as I said and laid down in bed, covering my head with my pillow. I didn't want to be bothered for twenty years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I finally come back with the most underwhelming chapter of all time! I promise I'll be more active now! I'll probably update on Wednesdays or Fridays since I have my Russian tutoring on Mondays, skating on Tuesdays and Thursdays and I'm often busy on the weekends. SORRY for being MIA for 4 months! I feel really bad about that! The chapters will get better from here on out! I pinky promise!


	7. Author's Note: Wooo! I'm back baby!

**A/N** : _Okay! So obviously I've been gone for what feels like 50000000000 years, but I'm probably back possibly, maybe! I was never good at sticking to something. Anyways, this is just here to tell y'all that I am going through and re-editing all the past chapters then, hopefully, I will be back to posting! I got no finished chapters lined up like I do for other stories, so it may be a few days! Just know that all the chapters are undergoing editing (again) and that I will be writing and posting new chapters soon! So yeah!_


	8. Mornings Suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is a super short chapter (1000 words) and I apologize for that, but I am slowly getting back into the swing of writing so that happens. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 5**   
**_________**   
**Yuuri's POV**   
**_________**

"Wake up, Yuuri!" A voice shouted in my ear. Why? Why the hell had this been the start of my day for the past three days? I have rarely ever slept to the point of someone needing to wake me up like this until this week. Rolling over to the other side of my bed, I buried my face in my pillow. Why do I have this type of luck?  
  
"Leave me alone!" I shouted back, not wanting to face the day. It was going to be just as bad as the day before. And the day before. And I was not up for that. I just wanted to sleep. Was that too much to ask?  
  
"You don't even know who your new roommate is!" And I don't want to know! Minako tugged on my blankets.   
  
"What time is it?" It had to be like 9 if she was waking me up. Or maybe it was later? Maybe it was lunch and someone sent her to get me? I doubt it. I would've woken up before then. Maybe.   
  
"You probably don't want to know tha-"   
  
"It's 7 am!" An unfamiliar voice cut Minako off cheerfully. Immediately I sat up in fury.   
  
"Seven in the morning?" I shouted. "Why did you wake me up that earlier?" As I sat up, one of my roommates, Tanaka, groaned. He rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. I should be quiet. If it was 7 am, most people are probably asleep. But waking me up at 7 am was a criminal offense in my eyes!  
  
"Shouldn't have told him that," Minako whispers to the boy behind her. Speaking of which, who was the boy behind her? Why was he in my room? Why was she in my room? Goddamit, why don't people tell me these things anymore? Oh, maybe it was because I've been asleep since 7 last night. Yeah, that would make sense. I took a few deep breaths and laid back down. It hurt to sit up.  
  
"Hello! I am Phichit Chulanont! You can call me Phichit!" The boy said in the same cheery tone.   
  
"Why am I up this early?" I turn towards Minako. She grinned mischievously. This wasn't going to be good. It was too early to get ready for classes. Wait. It's Saturday, isn't it? Oh thank god, I don't have classes today. I might've gone crazy if I had classes today.   
  
"Well, Yuuko and I were talking and figured it would be good if you got some extra practice this morning and got all your homework done from yesterday. Considering you slept through half of yesterday." She explained.   
  
"Is that the real reason or..."   
  
"Of course! Just come on! We practice every Saturday!" She called happily, tugging on my shirt.   
  
"We never practice this early though!" I sit back up, but slower this time. I realize that I won't be getting out of this. Grabbing my glasses from my side table, I swing my legs over the bed.   
  
"Yeah, well I wanted to try something new today!"   
  
"Fine, let me get ready. Meet you in 10 in the common room." With that, she left the room. It was quiet for a few fantastic moments. My head throbbed from being woken up at this time. I mean, even though I had slept for 12 straight hours, it still was annoying.   
The boy, Phichit was still standing there, stuffing some stuff into his bag. It was only then that I realized I recognized the name. He was one of the exchange students.   
  
"So are you one of the exchange students?" I ask, grabbing some fresh clothes.   
  
"Yeah, I would've told you last night that I was assigned to your room, but you were asleep." He said.   
  
"If you are going to talk, do it somewhere where people aren't sleeping!" My other roommate, Nakamura, shouted in drowsiness.   
  
"We can talk outside. I'll be right out, just need to change." After getting ready, I drowsily walked out of the room. The windows in the common room were open, letting in the morning breeze. One person sat alone by one of the many windows, reading a thick book. She was already dressed and ready for the day, yet she sat reading a book alone. How do people regularly get up this early? Usually, I get up at 8 am, but 7 am is just way too early for me. Well, most of the time I wake up at 8 am. Those past few days couldn't really be described as 'most days'.   
Minako, Yuuko, and Phichit stood by the entrance, chatting. The three appeared to get along well enough.   
  
"I'm awake for now, but I warn you, I might have to go to bed early again. Or maybe take a nap." I walk up to them. Minako, Yuuko, and I all had the same robes on. My robes were a deep forest green. Minako's were a similar shade, but her's were lighter. And Yuuko's were a gold color. Something that only happened if you were the top of your classes and a good student in general. Last year my robes were gold for about a month. Then exams happened. I shudder just thinking about those exams again. Just awful.   
  
"Sure. Do you mind if Phichit joins us? He was up already and asked if he could join." Yuuko smiles at me.   
  
"Of course. So are we going to the garden again?" I ask as we start to move forward. Tanaka and Nakamura should be happy now that Minako, Phichit and I were all out of the room. Minako wasn't even my roommate. She was just persistent.   
  
"I guess. Everyone got their wands?" Minako asked us all. A chorus of 'yes's met her question. We made our way down to the halls. The schooled seemed to just be waking up. Only a handful of students and teachers walked the halls. This was one of the only two days we were allowed to sleep in. I wish I was still sleeping. Sleeping until Monday sounded great. But I was awake now. And it was time to practice.

 


End file.
